The invention relates to a disposable aid for urination in accordance with the preamble of claim 1.
An aid of the said kind for male users known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,136 includes a plurality of conduit elements which have a sleeve-like inlet part and an outlet part intended to be immersed into the water of a toilet bowl. The conduit elements are formed in each case from two plies of paper whose width corresponds approximately to the width of a roll of toilet paper. The plies of paper are connected to one another at their two side edges and bound a conduit channel which is provided over its whole length with a waterproof coating.
The known conduit elements have a relatively large longitudinal dimension which should optionally be matched to the body size of the respective user by tearing off one or more longitudinal segments to ensure a direct channelling of the urine into the water filling of the toilet. When these conduit elements are dropped into the water filling after use, there is a risk that the relatively wide-area plies of paper, which are coated over their whole length, may block the toilet since the softening or dissolving of the paper material is delayed by the coating and thus the obstruction-free flushing of the conduit elements can be hindered.
The invention has the underlying object of providing an aid of the kind initially mentioned which is improved, particularly in this respect, and which is easier to handle.
This object is satisfied in accordance with the invention with the features of claim 1.
The aid formed in accordance with the invention includes a conduit element improved with respect to previous designs in a simple embodiment which ensures a hygienically clean handling in use and a softening and/or dissolving of a respectively used conduit element which is accelerated with respect to previous designs.
Advantageous embodiments of the invention result from the dependent claims.